BYOD (Bring Your Own Device) in the company has become ubiquitous in recent years. BYOD means that an employee brings a privately owned portable device (for example, smartphone, PC, and tablet terminal) into the office and uses it for business. By introducing such BYOD, an employee can browse and edit necessary information outside the office or at home.
For example, an employee can send email and documents, etc. created at home, on business trip, etc. to the customer and print out the created documents etc. in the office. Moreover, Patent Document 1 discloses the system for printing out by using a printing device located in the offices, etc. from privately owned portable device.